Longing For His Master
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: What will Sebastian do to bring out his old master, his Ciel...? "Soon the soul I nurtured will return, and the real Bocchan, the one that holds my contract will come back to me… and with it so shall the master that I love." Claude will pay for this...


ChibiKit- Well… kind of got this random idea after watching Kuroshitsuji II episode 6. I really couldn't help myself! And this is also my strike back against all those fluffy SebastianxCiel stories. I love fluff just as much as the next yaoi fangirl but I think many of us forget that Sebastian is a demon when we write for this pairing. I don't mind Sebastian being kind sometimes but after a while all the fluff gives me cavities, so this is a reminder to us all that Sebastian while a sexy demon he is, he is still a demon and any form of love he might feel is bound to be twisted and dark. So please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**_- I own nothing… (stares longingly at Sebastian)(weeps)

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - START - 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_The smell of fire, covering everything in smoke and flames, burned rapidly as it consumed all in its path. The scent of burning flesh lay heavily in the air as he ran, searching frantically for his parents, for anyone that could help him._

_His eyes watered from the thick black clouds that covered the area, obscuring his already poor vision due to the rising flames. His lungs burned, as if the inferno itself had consumed them, along with what was once his home. _

_He could hear his own harsh panting as he continued to run, screaming out for help, could feel his body aching in protest, his little frame begging for a rest, his blood pumping with adrenaline that made him dizzy._

_Was he going to die in these flames?_

"_Sebastian!"_

_His faithful dog didn't more to his master's call, not even a tiny twitch. Blood pooled around the limp form, staining the carpet and the canines once golden fur, turning it a sickly red, matting it heavily along the still body. Flames licked at the motionless corpse, and the scent of burning flesh grew all the heavier._

_He ran even more._

_He couldn't see Tanka, couldn't hear his parents, it was nothing but fire, fire, fire!_

"_Mother! Father!"_

_The flames closed in on him, licking at his skin, and he knew no more._

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Bocchan, it is rather early to be screaming into the night. The other servants might hear you and think something is wrong."

Mismatched eyes stared into burning red, and the flames were back, clutching at him, holding him, burning his skin, his home, his sanity. He couldn't breathe, couldn't force his lungs to work as he gasped for breath, for air, for freedom.

He could still smell it, the scent of cooked skin, of burning wood. He could still see it, the bright blazes that tore down his home, the blood that had soaked into the floor, his very core. He could see his father sitting in his chair, unmoving, not making a sound. Someone was screaming in his ears, making them ring, making them tingle, making his heart pump even faster and he was falling into insanity, spiraling out of control.

"Bocchan?"

Steady hands held him, grounding his mind in the turmoil of flames, and he could breathe again, his desperate lungs sucking in clean air, trying to expel the scent of flames, of smoke, of decay. His shifting eyes focused, looking up into the man leaning over him, into the eyes of the one keeping him stable.

"Fire…" he croaked, his voice pathetic sounding to his own ears as he stared into the burning eyes above him. These were the eyes of his savior, his demon. His tiny hands clutched at strong biceps, grasping for some form of reality, for something, anything that would remind him that the flames were not real, not anymore.

"It was just a nightmare Bocchan, it's over now."

But it wasn't, not until those responsible paid for what they did to him. The humiliation, the murder of his parents, of the life he once knew. No, it was not over until he watched them die, until he watched the life slowly leave their eyes while he stood over dying forms, the king taking his final victim.

"I'll kill them Sebastian," he whispered, and watched as an odd glint came to the demon's eyes before it was quickly gone, washed away by the ever present smile and secretive gaze.

Sebastian had been doing that a lot lately, gazing at him with a fond smile, an odd sparkle coming to his eyes before it was wiped away with his classic grin and demonic, watchful eyes. He knew Sebastian knew something he didn't, but at the moment he was too tired to focus on what could possibly be going through the demon's head.

Maybe he would ask tomorrow.

"Of course Bocchan, and I shall help the young master, even if his journey takes him to the very pit of hell itself," Sebastian pledged, kneeling beside the child's bed, head bowed in submission.

The black knight offering his sword, his strength and power to the king, to yield as the king saw fit. A perfect servant…

His loyal dog…

"Good," and then mismatched eyes were closing and a small body turned, resting on its side as the child surrendered to sleep once more, his dreams filled with his revenge, with the screams of his enemy and the burning red eyes of his demon, of his knight following the orders of his king.

As Sebastian watched his young master fall into the arms of sleep he couldn't help but frown, staring into the darkness of the room, his red eyes shifting into a bright violet as he gazed at nothingness.

Claude will pay for this. Him and his sticky spider web were the cause for all this. The Bocchan he knew was no longer there. The soul he nurtured for nearly four years was non-existent, leaving only a shell of the child he once knew. Where was the fire, the hatred, the blood thirst that used to live in his master's eyes?

The master he knew used to give orders without a thought, moving his knight freely, striking without a care because he knew, he_** knew**_, his knight would succeed. What happened to the child who cared for no one and nothing? All that was left was a shadow of what once was. And to make matters worse, his master has lost his memories, the very thing that made Ciel his precious Bocchan.

That blasted spider would pay dearly for what he did. And once he was out of the way he was going to tear apart that stupid brat the demon called his 'master'. He was the real cause of all this. The audacity he had to think he could have his master, just like that. Oh he would die. Sebastian was going to take great pleasure in watching blood fall from those insolent lips, to snap that pretty little white neck, to watch blood stain that clean blond hair.

Oh yes, he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself when the time came.

Looking down at his still master Sebastian sighed, drawing the covers around the little body as his eyes shifted back to their normal burning red, his gaze falling on the peaceful face of his sleeping charge.

"Do not fear young master, I will get the old you back. The you that called me from the depths of hell, demanding a deal with the devil," he whispered, pressing a small kiss to his master's slightly parted lips before straightening and walking away, disappearing like a phantom of the night.

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_Hands grabbed at him, forcing him down onto his knees, while more clutched at his arms, pulling them out and back, immobilizing him. Not that he could really do much in his state anyway._

_Everything hurt, his knees, his head… his pride. Everything that he once was had been stripped from him, and he was helpless to stop it._

"_Stop it!" he cried, his voice high pitched and frantic, tears running down his young face in humiliation and pain as he was surrounded, looking up into the faces of the men and women that had captured him, that had forced him into slavery._

_A strong hand grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open and he gagged, more tears springing to his eyes as the man in front of him defiled his mouth, used him as he pleased, and all he could do was cry and pray._

'_**Thy Father in heaven, God almighty, please, I beg of thee, save me! Rescue me from this hell! Protect your child! Protect me!' **_

_A vile sticky fluid flooded his mouth and he coughed, vomiting upon the floor under him, his tiny frame shaking with his broken sobs as he tried to spit out the disgusting taste in mouth, his eyes watering even more at the burn that started in his stomach and ended on his sore tongue. _

_And then it was happening again, and again, and again, and once more, all he could do was cry and pray._

'_**Please Father, deliver me from evil. Save me from the wicked. Rescue me from this hell!'**_

_He lay upon the "__**Sacred**__" alter they had prepared for him, body branded and broken, defiled and filthy, no longer the pure child he once was. His eyes were wide with horror as he stared up at the man holding the knife above his body, and he screamed, praying to a God he no longer believed in, praying for anything, anyone to come and save him._

_All he wanted was to be free!_

_And by the end of the night he was surrounded by the dead. He had a contract, a demon, and a thirst for revenge._

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

Sebastian stared at the small body of his master as he tossed upon his bed, his little frame squirming and thrashing, as if experiencing the most exquisite pain imaginable. He could only fathom how the dreams of his young master were affecting the child's subconscious.

He dearly wished for his old master back.

His violet eyes glittered in the otherwise dark room as he watched his lord, a fanged smile curving his lips as Ciel screamed, tiny body arching off the bed, sweat breaking out along his supple flesh as he fought off his non-existent attackers, calling upon the demon he didn't realize was watching at his bedside, calling upon the very devil that was causing such nightly terrors.

"Sebastian!"

"I am always beside you my Lord." He whispered, running a long black nail down the pulsing vein of his master's neck, pleased by the tiny shiver the action caused upon the still body.

"Soon the soul I nurtured will return, and the real Bocchan, the one that holds my contract will come back to me… and with it so shall the master that I love."

Ciel gave a small hum in his sleep, as if agreeing with the smirking demon caressing him before he settled once more, tiny features softening into peaceful slumber.

"Soon Bocchan."

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

"_Se- Sebastian!" _

_Hot hands gripped his lithe frame, holding him close, holding him down as an all new fire consumed him, robbing him of his sense, his morals and his ability to fight of the demon that pressed him into the bed._

"_Sebastian! Ahhhh… Sebas- Sebastian!" _

_It was all he could seem to get out at the moment, what with his brain turning into mush with that way clever hands wandered his body, the way a wicked tongue tasted every inch of him, the way a hard body rocked against his own._

_The flames were back again. And this time they were surely going to get what they had come for._

"_Shhhhh... come now Bocchan, if you're too loud the others will hear you" a silky voice purred into his ear before sharp teeth were biting at it, tugging softly before soothing the hurt with a rough tongue, only to continue the treatment onto his tender neck. _

_He could feel trickles of blood slide down his neck while an eager tongue chased after the red drops, lapping them up like water while eager hands tugged and pulled at him, sinking nails into soft flesh, bruising fragile skin and tearing it open with even the smallest amount of pressure._

_He loved it._

"_Shu... shut up," he hissed, sinking his nails into the clothed back of the man... demon… over him, growling low in his throat when another rock of powerful hips pushed him further into the bed, his own hips rocking back in answer._

_Clothes were torn from bodies, sweaty skin was pressed against sweaty skin and Ciel could swear he was being consumed by the fires of hell as Sebastian embraced him, wrapping his larger, stronger body around his young one, enfolding him in his demonic heat._

"_Bocchan," he whispered, his voice thick, hoarse with lust and uncontrollable desire as they rolled atop the ruffled sheets, mixing sweat, salvia and pre come across bodies, bed sheets and tongues. _

_His tiny legs parted like an offering and Sebastian, being the ever faithful butler he was, complied, taking his master in, taking him to places the child could not even fathom, let alone comprehend in the mass tangles of lust, desire and odd sense of affection that the demon was evoking in his little body._

_Tiny hands tugged and pulled at raven hair while a red, supple mouth was emitting sounds that the Earl would have been embarrassed upon making if his mind wasn't between his legs. He could feel sharp claws dig into the pale, soft skin of his hips while a burning mouth worked the tender, ridged flesh between his shaking thighs, and then someone screamed._

_Soon they were switching positions once again and Ciel was being cradled by his butler's strong, clothed thighs as he seated himself upon the massive flesh that the demon below him claimed was normal for an adult male._

_Bull fucking shit it was._

_But even as he was being split in two by his loyal dog, small rivers of blood flowing from his abused entrance, Ciel couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, his head tossing back in rapture as he was filled in ways that only he and his demon could understand. _

_This, this was truly heaven, or as close to it as Ciel Phantomhive was ever going to get. _

_And then there was motion and it got even better. _

_Little thighs strained to lift the small body up and down the powerful organ while hard, demonic hands held the child steady, helping him lift and drop as strong hips thrust up and grinded, rolling and rocking their hips together, and as one they began to make a chorus of primal sound._

"_Sebastian… hah… more… ohhh!"_

_Fire was flashing before his eyes and Ciel was burning, every nerve ending aflame, every cell in his body ignited while Sebastian struck that one spot in his body that had him screaming, no longer caring if the other servants came barging through the door of his bedroom._

"_Ah… Harder! Damn it Sebastian Harder!"_

_Let them see. _

"_Fuck! Nghnnn! More! I want… I want more!"_

_Let them all see!_

"_Bo…Bocchan…."_

_Violet eyes stared up at him from behind sweaty raven locks, watching, fixated on him and him alone, and Ciel was falling, falling into the very flames he tried so desperately to escape all those years ago. _

"_Sebastian... going to… Ahhhh… go… going to….. Oh Fuck SEBASTIAN!" _

_But even as his muscles spasmed and his heart pounded in his ears and his blood rushed like lava, even as he could feel molten heat bathe his insides, marking him with the seed of a demon, as a soiled child, a demon's slut, he gladly fell into the flames; for he knew Sebastian would be there, waiting to catch him._

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

"Bocchan… it is time to awaken."

Mismatched eyes fluttered open, feeling heavier than normal as the lone survivor of the Phantomhive family slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist, a small yawn passing his dry lips. His body ached in an oddly pleasant way, his nerves humming in strange satisfaction and he could only blink when Sebastian began to chuckle.

"What?" he croaked, his voice still heavy with sleep as the last traces of his dreams slipped from his mind like sand in the palm of one's hand.

"Did the young master sleep well?" the smirking demon asked, and then Ciel felt it, the sticky feeling between his thighs that could only be one thing. A hot blush stole across his cheeks and he couldn't help but feel a fleeting sense of mortification. But then he reigned in his emotions and crushed them.

He glared at his butler.

"Shut up," he hissed before getting out of bed slowly, so as not to stretch the irritated skin too much and opened his arms to his side, his mismatched eyes still glaring at the demon before him.

"Undress me and prepare a bath this instant Sebastian," he ordered, and not even seconds later the loyal butler was kneeling before him, stripping him of his soiled clothes before he was up and bowing, red eyes closed in a smile.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian purred before slipping away to do as he was bid.

Yes… soon his true master would return... he just needed a few… pushes in the right direction. Maybe a few more memories were all that were needed to brush away the spider webs that had stolen his master's past. Or maybe a refresher was in order.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

Ah yes, nothing better to jog the memory with then a few…**_ thrust_** in the right direction.

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - END - 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

ChibiKit- Hmmmm… didn't end the way I planned but… ah well. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (grins) And for those reading Teamwork sorry I haven't updated. I just got my laptop back and I needed to get this little idea out of my head as fast as I could.

Please review and let me know what you think ok? Ja!


End file.
